This invention relates to a window panel for mounting adjacent a window and more particularly but not by way of limitation to an interior security window panel adapted for mounting inside a window frame and adjacent the window to prevent unlawful entrance by a human therethrough.
Heretofore there have been various window and patio door security systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,049 to Maust, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,203 to Wicks, U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,667 to Kitzelman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,042 to Cornell et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,931 to McGuinness, U.S. Pat. No. 988,510 to Rosenzweig, U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,828 to Hutchisson, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,923 to Sauer. None of the mentioned patents provide the unique features and advantages of the subject invention as described herein.